Vehicle steering systems contain various components and/or subsystems, such as a steering wheel, a steering column, a rack, and a pinion. It is often difficult to evaluate the vehicle steering systems and/or the various components and/or subsystems thereof. For example, when the vehicle is operating, it may be difficult to separate characteristics of the vehicle steering system, its components, and/or subsystems from other factors, such as the operation of other vehicle systems, a driver's operating characteristics for the vehicle, environmental conditions, and the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for testing a vehicle steering system, for example before the vehicle steering system is integrated into a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product and an improved system for such testing of a vehicle steering system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.